wiki_profilefandomcom-20200215-history
Okay Bhargav
'OKAY BHARGAV' Okay Bhargav was born on 15 July 2000 in Rajkot, India, usually he Famous for indian visual artist in filmography. 1973 anime= In the 1973 anime, Nobita has black hair, round glasses and a red shirt with navy blue shorts. He is also shorter than his other versions. |-|1979 anime= In the early episodes of the 1979 anime, Nobita wears a yellow shirt and navy blue shorts but still has black hair. He is also a little taller. In the later episodes he is a lot taller than his other versions, in fact, the tallest among all the versions. His black hair, glasses, and yellow shirt remained the same. |-|2005 anime= Nobita is of medium height in the 2005 anime wears different clothing in many episodes. His signature clothing, however, is a red or yellow polo shirt and navy blue shorts. His glasses and black hair remain the same to present. |-|Stand by Me= ]]The CGI Nobita has realistic straight black hair with bangs and a yellow shirt with a white collar and buttons. His eyes are much bigger than his other adaptions and his glasses have black frames. Physical Statistics Okay Bhargav Stands Tall at 5'6" and weighs around 44 kg. Family Details Father name is Mansukhbhai Kotadiya '''and Mother name is '''Kantaben Kotadiya. Okay Bhargav was born in a Hindu family. he has two sisters. His mother name is Kantaben Kotadiya as a Housewife and Father name is Mansukhbhai Kotadiya as an Indian Farmer in Gujarat, India. Okay Bhargav faced difficulties when she Shifted Surat Because of the different lifestyle then Rajkot. He used to very hard working bout because of his Father he did it work which was impossible for him. India. He had a hobby of drawing from his childhood. He had suffered an struggled a lot in the initial years of his childhood, Tth picture is an art and It was well-connected to okay Bhargav, Okay Bhargav's Real name is Bhargav Mansukhbhai Kotadiya. The got good inspiration from their parents. His Father as a Farmer and His parents had struggled very much for Okay Bhargav Going into the animation film was a dream of the childhood of Bhargav.I t was his father's dream that Bhargav would do something in the future and it is 100% true. every possible thing for him as much as she could to give him happiness but we all knew it that Parents is only one person on this earth who can give us happiness. Career Okay Bhargav completed his schooling from Jay Sadar School. According to his, He was interested in drawing, and he was only one of the boy who jumps into Filmography world in his youngest age only 18 years. after a long gap of two years, he completed his class at Arena Animation in Surat, Gujarat. Founder of Indian burg Indian Burg founded in August 2018. it was '''founder by '''Okay Bhargav.' '''after he '''became a president of Indian burg organization.' Filmography Indian Filmography, Visual Artist and Photo Editor, Okay Bhargav is now the youngest Indian Artist to do work successfully in Filmography world in the year 2018 he started his career in Film line Visual FX when he was just 19 years old, published his first work on there website: A Great Work in 2018 Go to okaybhargav.co.in. we found some information about his biography on his wiki Profile you can reach him by this link Okay Bhargav. Okay Bhargav is a great photo Editor also Master in visual Artist. His Visualization is very brilliant. He is only 19 years old when he succeeded in his whole life. sometimes we think how is Possible that passed out in little time and touch the sky it’s a gives us successes, is it Truth? not only Become high it’s not a goal of Okay Bhargav. But he believes in Love and Prosperity. and more Important in his Life is Happiness. if Person who has some kind of knowledge and fully reachest but it’s a not enough for him. because Okay Bhargav believes that happiness is a success. no money Power only based on knowledge he was ahead in his entire life. Okay Bhargav is a professional blogger and authors Visual arts, an award-winning Photoshop, and video motion blog. He also Provides service on his personal Website and Social site like Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Pinterest, Lots of things. His latest News - work on Motion and visual artwork. There was mentioned as one of the best business blogs in India by Okay Bhargav You can reach him at Info@okaybhargav.co.in. If you have trouble accessing his blog from your workplace, please contact via an Email For resolve problem and take more benefits of This Blog. As a Visual Artist Okay Bhargav is a Great Visual artist in India. The Meaning of this.The visual arts are art forms such as painting, drawing, printmaking, sculpture, ceramics, photography, video, film making, design, crafts, and architecture. Many artistic disciplines such as performing arts, conceptual art, textile arts also involve aspects of visual arts as well as arts of other types Early life The early life of Okay Bhargav was full feel with complicated. life with his childhood Okay Bhargav's Friend Akshay had done a lot for him for the initial three years of his life. Images Of Okay Bhargav Okay Bhargav 3.jpg Okay Bhargav 1.jpg Okay Bhargav 2.jpg Category:Person